FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the cleaning of trays put at the users' disposal in collectivity restaurants or the like.
When these trays are abandoned by their users, they must be cleared of their contents before they can be delivered to the washer. Now, at that time, they carry both plates and dishes, glassware and fork-and-spoons, and also wastes or garbage. After withdrawing the recoverable objects the wastes and garbage can be disposed together with certain other articles such as cardboard or plastic tumblers and dishes.
It is therefore the essential object of the present invention to provide a device for clearing trays in collectivity restaurants or the like of any objects and garbage or wastes for subsequent disposal. This device is so designed that this clearing operation takes place along the path followed by the trays towards the machine in which they are washed.